I Spy
by Crzywildstar7
Summary: Naley, Brucas, etc. Dramatic romantic adventurous espionage story about the whole gang. Filled with twists. Adventure at the beginning, but then turns more into a ComedyDrama!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Mission Possible  
  
Haley's POV  
  
"Tracking 2004 Device?" asked Lucas  
  
"Check," I said as rustled through the black bag.  
  
"Platinum Sound Bug?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"2 sets of scuba gear?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Oxygen tanks?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Parachutes?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"XCEL 2004 Government Communication Head and Ear Set?  
  
"You mean the walkie talkies? Yes Lukie Luke, we got 'em."  
  
"C'mon Hales, get serious. We have to be ready in 20 minutes. We screw this up, we won't have a job. We'll be just like all the other mindless teenagers."  
  
"Alright alright... no need to tie your panties in a twist."  
  
"O and one last thing...the guns?"  
  
"We're gonna need it for this mission, aren't we?" I asked bitterly.  
  
The silence consumed us. It was our jobs to plant the tracking device and the sound bugs. I hoped that we wouldn't have to do this with guns. But there was no choice.  
  
I knew this mission was serious, and I felt nervous. We were flying over some island in an army airplane about to complete the unthinkable. Slowly, we slid the scuba gear on.  
  
My palms were sweating and I felt sick. I knew my eyes were bloodshot. I knew my hands were trembling with fright. I knew voice was low. I knew my body was rigid.  
  
This mission was no joke. It was drop-dead serious. Not just serious for the government, but for me, too. This was the first mission that was personal for me and Lucas. Very personal.  
  
It happened a long time ago. Right after Lucas and I were born, my parents went on a mission. After going to the Pentagon, they left for Colombia, the target of their mission. Lucas's parents went with them. I don't know what their mission was, but I do know one thing.  
  
They never came back.  
  
Not because they failed the mission. Not because they got lost. But because they were massacred in the 1985 genocide.  
  
Genocide...  
  
That word pierces my heart. It makes my blood run cold. It makes my brain numb. It makes my heart beat with endless anger. It makes me crave for revenge.  
  
It stabs my heart to hear an ignorant person talk about that event. That event changed my life, as well as the lives of all people.  
  
Some cruel heartless bastard stole my parents away from me.  
  
His name was Dan Scott. I never say his name. I never hear his name.  
  
The organization I work for is the government of United States of America in the department for the Major International Crime Relations (MICR). My parents worked there, too. Lucas and I are spies, just like our parents. It is the most toughest job ever sought after, but we do it.  
  
When we receive our mission from the Pentagon, we receive skepticism as well. Why? Because we're 17 year olds. Some think that we are like every other teenager. Painting nails, chasing pitiful boys, gossiping, and reading girly mags are a few things I hate. I hate teenage girls. They are so perky. It makes my blood boil when some sh!t face compares me with them.  
  
But in the end, we are the only team that succeeds. We have caught 7 of the FBI's most-wanted, stopped 5 huge drug shipments, and halted some major whore businesses. We are their go-to team. They came to us for this mission because it's huge, gigantic.  
  
We have to position these high tech bugs in the headquarters of the Union of Crime (UC). According to several reports, the UC are planning another huge attack on our forces. We have to stop them, but first we must find more info. That's our job.  
  
Lucas and I look at each other. I can tell that he is a nervous wreck, too. I hold his hand and we put the bags and parachute on our backs. We nod our heads at the captain, who salutes us.  
  
Then we jump.  
  
The whistling wind whirls by my body. I feel so light. The rushing air makes me feel alive and awake. My nervous tension starts to ebb away.  
  
"1, 2, 3- Now!" shouts Lucas.  
  
We pull the latches and the parachutes blow up into the air. We glide along with the puffy clouds.  
  
Slowly, we approached the island. It was beautiful. The sea green ocean lapped at its shore. The golden sand glistened from above. The green tropical forest took our breath away.  
  
As we came dangerously close to the ocean water, I glanced at Lucas. We both take off unclip the parachute. My muscles cramped with pain as I unlatched it. We sunk into the water with a heavy blow. That all happened within a few seconds. Amazing how long it seemed...  
  
We pull down the goggles over our eyes and plunged into the warm water.  
  
Gently, we swam through the water. We had to look for a skull shaped cave. My eyes finally found them and I waved at Lucas to follow. We finally arrived at the cave and swam towards the surface.  
  
Once we reached the surface, we got up and sat on the rocky edge. Panting for breath, we sat there for awhile. Then I look at Lucas and nod my head to signal that I'm ready. As planned, he sinks back into the ocean to retrieve our speedy getaway submarine. His figure disappears into the water. I breathe in deeply.  
  
I slip off my wet suit, revealing a sleek black outfit. I take out the devices and shove the wet suit in the bag.  
  
"Ok Haley, it's now or never..." I said to myself.  
  
Slowly I climbed up the rocks and entered the lair. My feet noiselessly trailed into the tunnel. I walked carefully and finally came to an air vent. I opened the metal shingles and hopped inside. After I put the vent back in its place, I slide down the air shaft. I opened up the black box of sound bugs and placed one by the hallway, the main conference room, the central control room, the main passageways, and the offices of the leaders. I slid my way back to the air vent and hopped out.  
  
Not a guard in sight. Phew!  
  
I ran back to the cave with my bag. Then I took out another black box. I walked over to their transporter storage facility. On each transporter (car, submarine, etc.) I placed a tracking bug. Then I returned back to the tunnel.  
  
Just then I looked up and saw someone's silhouetted appear closer. I ran down the tunnel and jumped down the cave.  
  
INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! ---The alarm was going off now!  
  
I grabbed my belongings and stuffed them into the bags and took a deep breath. I jumped into the water and felt things slowly become darker. I gently floated down the water without any energy left to save myself. I was caught. I knew it. This mission was an impossible feat, but at least I did it...  
  
I felt my brain send a painful signal through my body. My lungs screamed for oxygen, so I grabbed my oxygen tank and secured it over my mouth. But that didn't help. Everything was becoming distant and dark.  
  
I was slipping away from the world, just like my parents. 


	2. For One Second

Chapter 2: For One Second  
  
Nathan's POV  
  
I slammed the red alert button as hard as I could. There was an intruder on our premises. That can only mean one thing: a spy. Not just any spy, a US government spy... but wait I thought I got rid of them? Did I miss someone? Damn, Tim... I give him a simple job of killing off the people I had on my hit list and he screws up! Only Tim can do that.  
  
I was fuming. There was a good spy left. I missed one... or maybe there's more. Man, Dad is going to kill me. Get ready for the big lecture...  
  
After hitting the alert button, we searched the ocean with all types of that fancy technology, but he or she was no where in site. Damn! Why did they come here? To scope us out? To plant a bomb? There are so many things those little pests can be up to.  
  
O great, the Government Genocide Project! What if they found out about it? How could they though? We kept it top secret. Nahh... they don't know about that. They couldn't know about it.  
  
Beep beep beep... stupid watch. Why the fuck did Dad get me this watch? It never stops beeping. O wait, it does that for a reason. Hmm... is there something important going on? Apart from the intruder alert, I can't thi--- awww damnit! I have a meeting with the legislature of the UC (AN: Union of Crime).  
  
I ran down the tunnel. I quickly straightened my suit and did a breathe check. Then I walked into the room. They were all captivated by my appearance. I saw their envy as I sat on the right hand side of my Dad.  
  
Yes, you spineless followers, just look at me, your future leader. Yep, worship me. Man, where the hell is the subliminal message sending machine when you need it?  
  
"Son, so glad for you to finally grace us with your presence," Dad said sarcastically. I simply nodded my head cockily.  
  
"Ok, now that he is here, let us get started. As you know the Government Genocide Project is in the process of being complete. Today's conference will be about it," Dad said.  
  
"Ok first thing's on the agenda list is that we must plan out the project," said the scribe.  
  
"Well, it's simple we move Nathan and Tim to a small town and set up a base there. We have an idea as to which town... I think Chigenski said it was Tree Mountain or something like that. No one will ever know..." said Dad.  
  
"What about the government spies? They'll be swarming all over for it. I mean just today, we had an intruder alert. That's the first since... well, I don't know how long..." said the man named Chigenski.  
  
"True, but you're missing one factor. We had only one intruder... no biggie. If the government had known about this project, they would've sent troops, not spies," replied Dad.  
  
The committee nodded their heads in agreement to my Dad.  
  
"So, it's decided. Nathan, you and Tim are going to Tree Mountain or whatever its name is," concluded Dad.  
  
I nodded my head as he handed me a manila folder. It was the profile of that town, Tree Hill. Dad ended the conference. Tim and I went to pack our bags. It was going to be a long journey to wherever Tree Hill was. So far, this project was going well. Except for the intruder... who was that? Why send only one person? Even bugging the entire headquarters would be a long job. Only the few selected spies could do that. And I killed the good ones.  
  
Once my bags were packed, I met with Tim.  
  
"Yo, Tim. Did you hit everyone on the list?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah dude, that was not a nice job to do. Next time, I'm not doing it," said Tim.  
  
"Shut the fuck up and help me load the transporter."  
  
After the transporter was filled, we hopped in. This mission had to be done fast. We had to scope out the town. Make sure nothing was suspicious. O and wipe out the government spies, if there is any left.  
  
The transporter was a submarine. I took control of the gear as Tim checked the equipment. Once he was done, I started it off. Tim just sat there and looked out of the little window amazed by the ocean.  
  
I had to agree with him though. It was a mesmerizing view. The water was lightly sea green and the sand looked smooth. The corals glossed with color. The sea weeds swayed. The schools of fish sparkled past us. It was a beautiful site. The sun beamed through the water and made it even more spectacular.  
  
For one second, I forgot about this mission, about all of the stupid anti- government missions. I forgot about the people I killed, about the families I had ruined, and about places that I had destroyed.  
  
For one second, I wanted out of the UC (AN: Union of Crime). I wanted complete freedom. Hell, I didn't even know why I was doing all this stuff. I guess I just wanted to make my dad proud. Why couldn't I have played basketball instead?  
  
I never had freedom. Sure, my dad let me have all the girls imaginable, but what's the point if they are ridiculously stupid. I could never stand them when we weren't fucking.  
  
But the fact is that I'll never get out. I'll never have freedom. Even when my dad dies, he'll haunt me. I am supposed to be the heir of the UC and here I am hating it. I'm glad this mission came up. Maybe I can start a new life. Maybe not though... something tells me that the UC will breathe down my neck until I die or they die.  
  
Just for one second, I wanted to be normal. Not a normal, idiotic teenager. No, just a normal life with a normal family.  
  
But that second disappeared as I looked back at the UC's Headquarters. I was trapped and I was going to suffocate unless someone saved me. 


	3. Revenge

Chapter 3: The Bitter & Sweet Taste of Revenge  
  
Lucas's POV  
  
I was driving the submarine. Jetting past the glimmering schools of fish and gushing past the coral reefs. It was a wonderful sight. I looked down at Haley's unconscious body.  
  
Damn that job took a toll on her... She never passed out before. I patted her head and covered her with a thick heavy blanket. She was starting to stir up awake.  
  
"Uh... what happened?" asked Haley timidly.  
  
"You passed out... you got the job done, though... I'm proud of you," I said. God, I am so corny. She smiled and said thanks.  
  
We continued the journey back to the MICR (AN: Major International Crime Relations) base. Once we arrived, we took the submarine and parked it underwater. Then we met with the president of US.  
  
"So glad of you to meet us, Mr. Roe and Ms. James... Please take a seat," said the president.  
  
We obliged and sunk into the velvet seats. Awww... they feel so good. Mental note: become president and buy these damn good chairs.  
  
"Well it was a pleasure to be an acquaintance," piped in Haley. God, she could be such a suck up. I just smirked.  
  
"O no, the pleasure is mine Ms. James. You two are doing your country a great deed. But there is something else we want you to do..." started the president.  
  
"Go on..." I said.  
  
"Well, according to intelligence reports the UC (AN: Union of Crime) are starting a Government Genocide Project. I think you know who thought of this disdainfully heinous idea..."  
  
Haley and I looked at each other. It was Dan Scott, we knew this would happen again.  
  
"Well, considering the past experiences of both of you, we thought you would contemplate our offer. We would like you to help us spy on their base that is being built especially for this project."  
  
Again, Haley and I looked at each other.  
  
"Their base we have found to be in a North Carolina town, called Tree Hill. Desolate area, small town folk... that kind of place. We believe he has picked this town for a reason. A reason that we do not know yet. We are hoping that you can help us find out about it. We need to stop it from being built. We need to stop this project. We need your help to do that."  
  
Once he finished his proposition, he just looked at us. My hands were sweaty and coiled around the velvet of the chair. I just kept picturing my mom...  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
They went to Colombia for some mission and I was lonely. I had fallen asleep on my parent's bed.  
  
I was dreaming about this vineyard filled with rows of grapes. Rich purple grapes hung lusciously on the branches. I picked a tempting bunch and bit one juicily. The sweetness was bliss. My parents were sitting beside me and laughing in happiness.  
  
Then the taste turned bitter. Horribly bitter. Like someone had just fed me Ajax. I started spitting and convulsing on the floor. I looked over at my parents. They were lying still, motionless. I prodded them with great effort, but they didn't move. Fear was all that the pain I felt. I stopped convulsing and lay there perfectly still.  
  
As tears rolled down my cheeks, I looked at the vineyard. The grapes had turned disgustingly rotten. I looked around for help but found none. Then I saw a light pass through the vineyard. I starred into the light. It was blinding, yet healing. I looked next to me and saw Haley staring too. The grapes shriveled as the glorious beams of light glazed over them.  
  
Then a new stalk appeared and was fresher than the original. I just looked at it confused.  
  
I woke up at the sound of a phone ringing. I picked up the phone.  
  
"Lucas..."  
  
"What's wrong Hales?"  
  
"They-they're gone... yours and mine... just gone..."  
  
I broke down in tears at that very second. They had just left us. They never even said goodbye.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
I looked at Haley whose eyes were tinted with sorrow. I knew she was remembering that exact moment, too.  
  
"We accept," I said slowly as I looked at Haley. Her head was facing down and her face pale. She nodded her head and looked at the president straight in the eye.  
  
"Yes, we accept," she repeated. Her face was beaming with determination to avenge the death of our parents.  
  
We were going to have our revenge. After a long harsh time, we were finally going to taste bitter yet sweet revenge. How I've wanted to see him fall. How I've waited for so long. And nothing is going to stop me. 


	4. A Normal Wierd Town

Chapter 4: A Normal Weird Town  
  
Tim's POV  
  
So we just arrived at the homeland base/port at some dinky town near the shore. Man, this place romps. We just have to work. Business. No Pleasure. How fun is that going to be?  
  
Don't get me wrong. I love the underground act, I just hate the bad guy act. I don't even kill off the people on Nathan's hit list. I only lock them up in a private jail. I don't treat them bad at all. I'm friends with a few. Just not too friendly.  
  
I only do this, because Dan adopted me. Like I have an option. Yeah, I can just picture it right now... Dan sending a hit man after me when I want out. He would do that in a heartbeat.  
  
Sometimes, I get the feeling that Nathan doesn't like this either. But that would be preposterous. Cmon the guy is the son of a major criminal. I think he is ranked 2 in the FBI's most wanted. Right behind his father, number 1. He's my best friend though, so if he wants out, we'll get out together. I just hope we'll live to tell the tale.  
  
So here we are sitting in a black 2004 Expedition, the tinted windows concealing us from the world. We've been in this car for ages. I think I may have reached my next life. Damn, these homeland cars are slower than our cars.  
  
O God, we are finally here. We get out of the car and look around us. On a wooden billboard it is plastered:  
  
WELCOME TO TREE HILL, POPULATION 1927  
  
So we made it to Hicksville, Rednecktown, Hillbilly-Land, which ever name you prefer. O but damn, those girls who just walked by are fine. Wouldn't mind getting with that...  
  
Speaking of getting a little homestyle here, I wonder where we're going to live.  
  
"Nate, where are we living?"  
  
"Tim, you just now think of that?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"We're living with some lady. Name's Joanne Smith."  
  
"Wow that's weird. My last name is the same as her's."  
  
"Well it's a big ass world and you're not the only Smith."  
  
"Ok Nathan, buddy, pal, who shoved a stick up that ass of yours?"  
  
"Geez... Just cut to the chase why don't you."  
  
"Cmon we are here to kick some ass and hopefully get some ass."  
  
"It's just.... Tim, do you ever... hate this whole thing?"  
  
I just looked at him weird. This is the first time he has ever asked me that. Just then his cell rang. He picked it up and answered it. After he was done he flipped it off.  
  
"Who was that?" I ask.  
  
"Joanne Smith... she wants us down there now."  
  
"Damn, she's already acting like she owns us."  
  
"Well we are going to live with her."  
  
"Shut up and drive before I beat your ass."  
  
"Hah, like you can take me. Man, who's number 2 on the FBI's most wanted list? Who?"  
  
"You are..."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"I don't know why you take pride in that. So what, you're the second biggest satanic fiend in America."  
  
"Well, it's something you haven't done yet."  
  
"It's not like I want to anyways," I grumble. God, for a genius, he's a huge dumbass.  
  
We pulled up at a small house. It looked like a little cottage. Man, this place is going to be corny as a farm. A blonde woman came running up to us. She was dirty from gardening. I scoffed at her. I always thought that the normal people were always weird, doing useless stuff like gardening. What's the point in doing worthless activities like that?  
  
She was smiling. I could see the happiness radiating off of her. Creepy.  
  
"Hello. I presume you are Nathan Scott and Tim Smith."  
  
We just nodded our heads. I know what Nathan's thinking. That she is a weird normal person.  
  
"Well then, welcome to Tree Hill. You're father told me everything over the phone."  
  
"He did?" asked Nathan bewildered.  
  
"Why of course, you guys coming here to make a difference in this small town folk world of ours. We appreciate you volunteering at the community homes and such. Not many boys like yourselves working for others."  
  
I just looked at Nathan completely confused. Community homes? Volunteering? What the hell?  
  
He just glanced at me and then nodded his head at Ms. Smith like he understood the gibberish she was saying. I followed his lead.  
  
She led us inside the small cottage and set us up in a room. We put our clothes away, but kept the special gizmos and gadgets in the bag. We had to find a hiding spot for those. For now, Nathan just pulled up a floor board and put the bag there. Then we pulled out the beepers, cell phones, etc. and clipped them onto our belts and pant loops. We had to always keep in contact with Dan. That was the number 1 rule.  
  
Ms. Smith knocked the door and bustled inside.  
  
"Well you boys, I'm sure you would like to see the town. Just drive around for a bit. Get acquainted. See the school."  
  
"Um... what school?" I asked.  
  
"Tree Hill High. O you didn't expect a couple of hot shots like yourselves to not go to school! Your father said no, but I wouldn't see to it. You boys need an education."  
  
I just fake smiled at Ms. Smith. Damn, she was already our mom. Nathan was steaming mad. He hated the normal teenagers, because they were so oblivious to the world around them. He also hated school. Why bother studying when you already have a job? He gave Ms. Smith the cheesiest smile and pulled me by my sweatshirt hood.  
  
"Let's go," he puffed. Ms. Smith waved at us and returned to gardening.  
  
We jumped in the car and drove off.  
  
"So we going to a club?" I asked quizzically.  
  
"Tim, look outside. It's 4 in the afternoon. Who goes to a club now?"  
  
"Hey, it beats seeing the town."  
  
"Let's just go to a park and play some ball."  
  
When we finally found a park, we grabbed the basketball in the trunk and played one on one. Me, being the bball extraordinaire I am, let him win. He needs the confidence boost. Yeah so...  
  
After the game, we went and drove around this dull ass town. Hey, after all we really do need to know this town more than the actual inhabitants. We are trying to build a secret base. Duh...  
  
Nathan took out the manila folder that Dan had given him and he started to visit all the places mentioned.  
  
We went to some diner named Deb's Café. I think Dan's ex-wife owns it. I don't know why it's so important that we have to visit it, but o well...  
  
Then we went to Tree Hill High. It's small and crummy, but I heard that the chicks are great so...  
  
And then we went to some of the popular school hangouts. We have to hang out with the kids and fit in. Arghh... this is going to suck. I never liked the popularity thing. But, I don't know... maybe I'll join the basketball team... it may be fun...  
  
Finally, we came to an old garage place called Scott's Motors. It used to be owned by Dan's older brother, Keith. He was a good guy and became a government spy. Dan doesn't like talking about him. Hey after all, the callous hearted guy did kill his own brother in the genocide...  
  
Dan said that he has bought Scott's Motors and has made it a private residence for the base. We are going to be employees of this pretend company. He's even sending over a crew of fake workers.  
  
We walked into the building. As I stepped inside, a sorrowful feeling welled up in my heart. The place was covered in fine dust. The wind blew inside and lifted up a mist of the dirt. The windows were shaded with the dust. I put my hand and wiped off a layer. A thin beam of light came through. The equipment was old and rusty.  
  
The place sent shivers down my spine. I felt cowardly and unclean. Like it was my fault that this place was so desolate...  
  
I looked down at an old worn out desk in the corner. There was one object that caught my attention. It was a picture of a man with a woman and a small baby. They were smiling so happily that it made me sick. I think the lady was Karen Roe. She looked so happy.  
  
You see the whole thing is complicated as bull sh!t. Dan used to be a government spy. He married Deb and had Nathan. But then he broke away from the good side. I don't know what his reason is though. So Deb left him, but vowed to come back for Nathan. Too late, Deb, he's already half rotten...  
  
Anyway, Dan's brother, Keith, was a government spy and he was married to Karen, another spy. They had some kid, named Lenny, Luther, Lucas, or something like that. They were friends with Joe and Leanne James. The James was a major family of government spies. The mom was hot too...  
  
So Dan got all wicked and evil. He planned out this huge killing spree. With help, he managed to murder Keith, Karen, the James, and all the other government spies.  
  
I think the only people left were mere children when it happened. Keith and Karen's kid and the James's kid are alive, but I heard they left the spy business. We don't here much about them.  
  
See how complicate this shit is?  
  
Looking at this picture made me remember all of this family history. I never was a part of the crap. I was adopted after Deb left. I've just always wanted a real family.  
  
Keith and Karen's family was a real family. We, the UC (AN: Union of Crime) tore them apart.  
  
I felt my stomach knot with resentment. I hated Dan right now. I hated the UC right now. But, I hated myself more. I am such a weakling. Why can't I just break away from this disastrous nightmare? 


	5. Freaking Out In a New Town

Chapter 5: Freaking Out In a New Town  
  
Haley's POV  
  
So here I am on an airplane having a freaking breakdown. Why? Hmm... let's go over my list of reasons:  
  
1. We are going back to Tree Hill 2. Tree Hill has lots of bad memories 3. I know I will end up killing that heartless bastard 4. We are going to a school... never went to a public one before 5. We will be surrounded by mindless drones aka teenagers (I don't have many teenage friends so...) 6. This is our one chance for revenge 7. I keep having nightmares about my parents 8. I feel like pure shit 9. I haven't eaten in awhile; I'm too busy breaking down... 10. Lucas is worried 11. I'm worried for Lucas, he may do something out of protocol 12. O and that whole mission thing (I'm not so scared about that though)  
  
Ok so there is my list... damnit Lucas just threw up. Now it smells like barf.  
  
13. It smells like shitty puke thanks to Lucas  
  
So basically, the dynamic spy duo are breaking down together...  
  
Ok, Haley this is a mission... don't freak out... o crap, that old couple is looking at me... what if they get suspicious... just smile and nod... smile and nod... f uck this, enough of being polite...  
  
"Do you have a f ucking eye problem?" I yelled. They just looked at me shocked.  
  
"Here let me help you." I reached over and grabbed a glass of water. I dumped the coldwater in their faces, particularly near their eyes. Idiots. Don't stare at people next time...  
  
"Did that help?"  
  
They just nodded. I sickly smiled at them and returned to my previous state of mind.  
  
After a nap, I calmed down. Amazing how grown up I act, but deep down I'm a kid...  
  
We got off the plane and grabbed our bags, only to be greeted by an odd family.  
  
There were 2 daughters; both looked so different. One had blonde curly hair that bounced in ringlets every time she walked. The other had dark brown hair. She looked so materialistic that she was giving me a headache. Stupid snobs... (you can tell I'm in a bitchy mood. Ever since my run-in with those old fogies, I've been pissy)  
  
The parents looked like a couple of careless rich money makers who do nothing in particular. I guessed they were heirs of some rich family business.  
  
The mom, Ms. Bonnie Davis, came up to me and barely kissed my cheek. My mouth whipped into a grimace, but I quickly replaced it.  
  
The dad, Mr. Richard Davis, patted Lucas on the back. With each pat, his eyes filled with more hot fury.  
  
We definitely wished these people would stop with the physical contact.  
  
Finally they let go of us, but then we had to deal with the beauty queens.  
  
"Hi, I'm Brooke," said the girl with the dark brown hair. Lucas and I nodded our heads in unison.  
  
"Wow, are you guys, like, twins?" she asked.  
  
"No," Lucas said coldly. O man, I could tell he already hated her.  
  
"I'm Peyton," said the blonde girl. Again, we nodded curtly. She looked less perky, so I showed my dislike to a minimum.  
  
"So, now that everyone has been introduced, let's all go to the car!" said Mr. Davis. I rolled my eyes and followed him. Damn, too bad these people were friends with the government... then I could've gladly handed them over to the UC (AN: Union of Crime).  
  
When we arrived at this big ass mansion, I just stood there quietly. The place looked like the White House. No, that's wrong. Better than the White House. And I've been there, too.  
  
A couple of door men got the bags, but I also grabbed a couple. I wasn't planning on turning into little Ms. Rich Off My Ass.  
  
Lucas and I got two different rooms that were so spectacular. They had TVs, DVDs, computers, and a stock load of other things. I even spotted a satellite. That could be handy...  
  
"Haley! Lucas!" Ms. Davis called us.  
  
We got out of our rooms and met her near the staircase.  
  
"O there you are darling," she said while looking at me. I cringed when she used "darling". Ehhhh...  
  
"Aren't you a pretty little thing? O and you, my boy, are quite a handsome man!" she said while redirecting her cheesy compliments to Lucas. She pinched his cheeks. I started laughing silently at him. He gave me death stares. Haha.  
  
"O you guys are such a good looking lot. I'm so proud that Aunt Shauna let you stay with us! Y'all make us so proud... working at the community homes and what not! You're going to love Tree Hill. We, small town folk, love the new people," she exclaimed.  
  
Lucas and I looked at each other confused. Aunt Shauna? Community homes? What the hell?  
  
"You younguns are going to adore Tree Hill High. My little babies will show you around the town."  
  
She then called for Brooke and Peyton. O God, here I go getting nauseous again. The girls came and took us in there car. Then Brooke started to yak.  
  
"O my God, you guys are going to love this town. I know it's small, but the gossip is, like, way huge. Where'd you come from anyways?" she asked.  
  
"D.C." I said bitterly.  
  
"Oooo that place has the president, doesn't it? How fun! Are there hot parties in DC?"  
  
"24/7" I said with distaste.  
  
"O well we have our own raves, but I don't think they compare to the city's. O my God, the guys are sooo hot there. I think you'll fit in here, Haley. Mmm... maybe you, too, Lucas. You do look yummilicious. So, like, our school is totally into the bball scene. It won us, like, a name in this middle-of-nowhere state. You guys like basketball, right?" said Brooke with her trademark perk. Why can't she shut up?!?  
  
"Actually, I play... so does Haley," said Lucas. These were his first words and they were filled with disgust.  
  
"O well, I'm like so sorry Haley... Tree Hill doesn't have a girl's team. O my God, you should like totally make a team! We could join and do the sister act," babbled Brooke.  
  
"Ummm... I quit," I lied. Lucas smirked at me. Lucas-1, Me-0... Ass.  
  
"O but, like, there is cheerleading! You could wear the cute skirts and hook up with some bangin guys! O my God, it is going to be so fun," Brooke said.  
  
"Hmm... that sounds like o so much fun, Brooke... but Lucas and I are forbidden to do anything of the wild sort while we are here. Parent's orders. They said no sex, drugs or alcohol. So Lucas and I can't do anything wrong. See, we're Mormon," I said innocently.  
  
Lucas looked at me. Hah, he so wanted to get laid this mission. Lucas-1; Haley-1. Tiebreaker...  
  
"Are you, like, serious?" asked Brooke with bulging eyes.  
  
"Uhh... yeah," I said nonchalantly. She is so dim. I'm wearing a black halter top and I have an arrow & heart tattoo on my arm... does that sound like a Mormon?  
  
"No, she's lying!" said Lucas. His face was piercing, but I just laughed.  
  
"O my God, I thought you were serious!" said Brooke while breathing erratically.  
  
"Well Brooke... since, you're such a great gal and all, why don't I let you in on a secret?" I asked with a little evil eye. Lucas looked sternly at me. I was going to win this stupid battle.  
  
"Oooo tell me, tell me, tell me!" said Brooke with her perked up ears.  
  
"D'you wanna know Lucas's nicknames?"  
  
"Yesss..."  
  
Again Lucas looked over at me sternly. Then he clamped his hand over my mouth. I licked his hand.  
  
"Ewww... Hales that was so unhygienic!"  
  
"I know," I said seductively.  
  
He just rolled his eyes at my lame attempt. We always played around like this. It was fun. Nothing more. No feelings. No pain. Just friendship with a little play time.  
  
I looked over at Peyton, who was staring out the window. She must be a loner. But she looked so different from a regular teenager. She looked up at me, suspiciously. I looked away and returned to mocking Brooke.  
  
The two girls took us to Deb's Café, some park, a few clubs, the high school, and some other hangouts. This place hasn't changed a bit. I didn't tell Brooke or Peyton that I used to live here. I didn't want to be connected here.  
  
But Lucas just asked them to go to a familiar place. It was a place, where his father used to work during his spy job as a cover-up. Keith loved this town so much. It shatters my heart and numbs my mind to think of how his brother betrayed him...  
  
The place had rusted down. The old sign had deteriorated away leaving only some letters in place.  
  
SC TT' MO T RS  
  
Lucas looked at the place briefly. He told them his uncle owns it... and the sad part is that it's true...  
  
The government had informed us that Dan Scott had bought and pinpointed Scott's Motors as the secret base. What a sick psychotic bastard.  
  
Just as we drove off towards the mansion, I looked back at the crumbling building. And I saw something strange...  
  
Two people walked out of the building with heavy slumped shoulders. One of them was carrying a manila folder. Then they walked over to a black car and drove off towards the opposite direction.  
  
I couldn't help but feel my heart jump up my throat. Suspicion and excitement had flamed through me. Only one question plagued my mind for the rest of the day: Who were they? 


	6. The Bet for Brooke

Chapter 6: The Bet for Brooke  
  
Lucas's POV  
  
Ok, so it's a Monday. And that means school.  
  
O this is gonna be a glorious day...  
  
I have to sit in desk, do busy work, and be surrounded by perky girls, cockless jocks, and every other specimen of high school. I already hate those nitwits I live with. Both girls are insanely stupid. I hate talking to them. Everyone is going to be like that. I just know it. O how fun!  
  
After getting dressed in ridiculous clothes given to me by the government, I went downstairs for breakfast. I was wearing a letterman jacket and faded jeans. Don't ask me why the jacket. I think they told me to "fit in". What does that mean? Join the basketball team? Uhhhh... hell no. I'm not turning into them, not now, not ever.  
  
I gobbled down 3 toasts and cereal when Haley came down. I spat out my orange juice when I saw her. She was wearing next to nothing! I grabbed her and pulled a sweatshirt over her head.  
  
"Lucasssssssssss! You stupid dickhead!" she yelled as I pulled her into an empty room.  
  
"Hales, there is no way in hell you will leave this house looking like a 5 cent hoe," I exclaimed. She looked downright slutty.  
  
"Lucas, I have to wear this as part of the act. C'mon, you're wearing a letterman jacket and you know you're going to join the basket ball team... I have to fit in, as well," groaned Haley.  
  
Damnit, I forgot Haley has to "fit in", too. But God help me if some guy comes 10 feet near her.  
  
"They want you to strut around wearing nothing?"  
  
"Well no... but how else am I gonna fit in, huh? You think they'll like my dark goth style? Uhh... nope."  
  
"But guys are going to look at you!"  
  
"Noooooo really? C'mon Luke, I can handle myself."  
  
"O alright, but no PDA with any guy."  
  
"Lucas Roe! Did you just use the acronym, PDA?"  
  
"What, did you not hear me right?"  
  
"O I heard, I just wanted to ask if you're gay."  
  
"Well, I think you look incredibly hot right now. I am so turned on. If that answers your question."  
  
"Eww! You better turn yourself off now. I will not let myself be dragged into your repulsive fantasies."  
  
"Then change."  
  
"Nice try, but it ain't gonna change."  
  
"Well it was worth a shot."  
  
"Is that like your philosophy on life? I mean I saw you the other day at a bar getting slapped more times than a football player gets on his ass."  
  
"Why it is, but I was so close with one girl. I just told her that we should cut to the chase and fuck. I don't know why she got so pissed."  
  
"Well loverboy, I recommend you try a different approach. Like sweet talking. It worked for me."  
  
"O it better not have worked for you!"  
  
"Kidding Luke, just a joke... calm down... but I have a point."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"Try harder and do the lovey dovey crap, then get laid."  
  
"Well, I have this magnetic charm, so I don't thing I need to use that method."  
  
"O really?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Well, let's have a bet. I bet you can't get into a girl's pants."  
  
"That's it? Deal."  
  
"Not so fast, buddy. It must be a respectable girl. Not a paid hoe."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"O but, guess whose pants you have to weasel yourself into?"  
  
"Who pray tell am I going to screw?"  
  
"Brooke Davis."  
  
"What?!? O hell no. I don't do dumbasses."  
  
"Sorry, it's not your choice," she laughed. What an evil bitch! She's supposed to be my best friend. But hold up, I could take this opportunity to rub it in her face.  
  
"I accept your challenge," I spoke each word with deliberate emphasis.  
  
"O this mission just keeps getting more fun, doesn't it?"  
  
"O yes, sh!tloads of fun..."  
  
We walked out of the house only to be stopped by the ditz herself with her weird sidekick. Without any warning, they came towards us.  
  
"Hey, you guys wanna go in our car? We'll help you get used to the school" started Brooke.  
  
"Of course. We would love to," I said as I smirked at Haley. She glared back.  
  
We climbed into their red convertible. That blonde girl (I think her name is Penelope, Phoebe, Peyton, Patsy... something like that) kept starring at me strange. What's wrong with her? Does she have issues with guys? Well, she's starring at Haley the same way... hmm... maybe she has issues with new people. Well whatever it is, she needs to turn around.  
  
When we arrived at Tree Hill High, I got up and looked around.  
  
There were multiple groups of teenagers clustered around and chatting. They kept looking at me. Well, maybe at Haley. Maybe at the ditz sisters. But whatever, we had their attention.  
  
Just then there was a loud blast of music. The entire teenage population shifted their heads to the direction of that infernal blast. A familiar black Expedition had pulled up in front of the school. 2 guys stepped out.  
  
How much more of a jackass could a guy be? They had made a huge scene. At least Haley and I have a natural fan attraction. Those guys had to come in with the big car and the loud music.  
  
But something else irked me about them. They looked so different from the rest of the baboons. They didn't look like they were part of the dumbass lot.  
  
They looked like they had a secret. Hmm...  
  
Am I being paranoid? Maybe they are just a couple of guys attending this hellhole of a school.  
  
Yes, I am paranoid. But you never know who's lurking at the next corner.  
  
Calm down, Luke. Stop being paranoid. Besides, Haley will catch a suspicious person miles ahead of me... Wait, did I just refer to myself in 3rd person? I am crazy.  
  
Sparks shot through my spine as Brooke grabbed my hand. She pulled me and Haley over to the two losers.  
  
Both were dark-haired. They looked built, but I bet I could take them. Not just take them, but beat their asses.  
  
One of them looked really familiar though. Haley just looked at the fools and dragged me away. Something was wrong with her. Her expression was fuming with anger, suspicion and intensity.  
  
I looked back at the guys. The familiar one kept looking at me. When he looked at Haley, I knew what he was looking for. Get your perv eyes off of her!  
  
I was going to give him a piece of my mind, but Haley pulled me into the school.  
  
I can't help but feel suspicious of them.  
  
But on the bright side, we lost the ditz sisters. O shit... I still have a bet with Haley... I guess I can't avoid these idiotic small town folks forever. 


	7. Alone and Imperfect

Chapter 7: Alone and Imperfect  
  
Brooke's POV  
  
Ok so my fam got 2 new kids. They seem cool. We had so much fun last night, driving around the town. But I don't get their jokes.  
  
Anyways, I brought them to school today. I am gonna make sure they make the A list. Lucas will be sure to, but I donno about Haley. She seems... what's the word for it? Goth I guess... She's not like a normal girl. She listens to rock that would make Peyton cry. But she's got the face and figure. And that's what counts.  
  
I'm hoping she'll join us cheerers. We SO need another recruit. Ever since Theresa got that big blemish prob, I've been worried about the team. Small things like that must never be ignored.  
  
So when we reached school, we made an entrance. An entrance with people gawking and listening. It was great. But then it was ruined by some 2 guys. I would've bitched off, but then I saw their faces. DAMN are they the finest hottest guys I have seen. They are definitely not bred in Tree Hill.  
  
I lost the 2 new sibs sometime, but that didn't bother me. I have new meat to sizzle. I'm going for the blue eyed one, but the other will do the job too.  
  
I grabbed Peyton's arm and dragged her over to them.  
  
"Hey boys, are yall new?" I asked with my cheer spirit. It's gotten every guy in bed so far. So it works like a charm.  
  
"Yeah, could you direct us to the student admission office?" asked the one with hazel eyes.  
  
"Will do Handsome. Just one request."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"What's your name? Or shall I call you lover boy?"  
  
"I'm Tim and this is Nathan."  
  
I looked over at Nathan. He looked back at me. I don't think he likes me very much. He rolled his eyes and grabbed Tim, then left.  
  
Rude asshole.  
  
I turned back to Peyton, who was eyeing Jake.  
  
"Make your move girl or I will," I urged.  
  
"Fine, just watch me," Peyton said. I smiled as she approached him.  
  
Ok, so I'm all alone. I hate being alone. It's like I'm always alone. My parents always go on "business trips". Yeah, like I don't know that they just want to abandon me. I don't think they want me. My mom just wants me to look good. She always tells me how fat I am, how big my "unibrow" is, how oily my skin is, how gross my hair is, and the list goes on...  
  
It's like I can never reach perfection. She just acts like she is the beauty queen of the world, like she's that greek lady.... What's her name? damn, we learned about this war started by this beautiful woman.... Damn, what's her name? well, whatever, you get the point.  
  
So me being an ugly fat child is quite a lot to make a mother hate home. She just puts up an act that she's the most wholesome person here.  
  
My family adopted Peyton when I was 11. I guess my parents wanted to compensate for their bad parenting skills. So, they "bought" Peyton. That's the exact word they used: bought.  
  
I hate how they ignore her. She is my best friend, my sister, my... only dependable person. Without her, I would've done something really stupid.  
  
She stopped me from committing suicide. She was the one who held me as I sobbed, screamed, and cried.  
  
No one knows about that. It's too hard to tell people. I can only talk to Peyton about stuff.  
  
I just be cheery to help me live. I guess if I act happy, I'll become happy. O don't get me wrong, I love cheerleading, parties, random sex, booze, and guys. I'm still me, the perk of school, but I'm imperfect.  
  
If people knew the real me, then they would never come 100 feet near me. The only person I have is Peyton.  
  
I watched her talk to Jake happily. I sheepishly walked into the school and towards my locker.  
  
I saw some guys looking at me and took this opportunity to make them look stupid.  
  
"Hey boys, if you didn't drool like a dog with rabies, then I might have given you a second glance."  
  
They turned their heads away. I smiled and sauntered over to my locker. God, stupid books. It's not like we need them. I mean who reads these things? Um... not me, and that's what matters.  
  
I bumped into someone and almost fell over. Only that someone had caught me. His hand held my back and sent electricity through my blood. Wow, this is better than an orgasm...  
  
I finally noticed who was touching me. And it seemed he noticed who he was touching. He jumped back and returned to being a brood with that look of disgust on his face.  
  
"Sorry there," he said gruffly.  
  
"No problem Lucas. So what's your first class?" I asked politely even though I was churning with steam.  
  
I mean, how dare he ignore me like that? Dickhead. Shitface. Arggggg.  
  
"Math with Mr. Flittick."  
  
"Same."  
  
Just then I saw Haley walk by and blow him a kiss and winked at him. She said "so you remember the deal? I'm impressed." Then she walked off and left me confused.  
  
Once she left, his attitude did a whole 180. I donno what that's about. Maybe an inside joke...  
  
Whatever.  
  
The whole time, I noticed Lucas staring at me. Not just at my chest or my ass, but at me. He even seemed embarrassed when I caught him. But then he would stare again.  
  
I turned away scared. It was like he was looking at my soul. He couldn't find out about the real me. He couldn't. If he did, then he would leave me. I can't take that risk. I can't so I won't. 


	8. Athletic Extraordinaire

Thanks for the replies!

Chapter 8: Athletic Extraordinaire  
  
Haley's POV  
  
So I'm in gym right now. Yep, gym. It may very well be the only worthwhile class. O god, look at those girls. They are so horrible. They can't even put a stupid ball through a hoop.  
  
I'll admit that I try to be modest, but with the athletic gifts I have, who would?  
  
I play field hockey, soccer, and basketball. I'm thinking about joining the soccer team. It's my strongest sport.  
  
But just look at those girls. That can't dribble. They can't kick. They can't pass. They are horrible.  
  
Boom. The gym door just swung open and out poured the nitwits. They all look like cocky jocks with no cocks.  
  
They were all high-fiving each other. Who does that nowadays? Who? These people live in the stone age.  
  
I just stood there staring at them. How dumb could they be? Wowza, look who just walked in. If it isn't the two attention stealing thieves. They stole our spotlight. That pisses me off just a tad. They joined the rest of the idiotic imbeciles and consumed the next 5 minutes with high-fives, perverted comments, and pulling off their "manly" act.  
  
I turned my attention to the giggling girls and felt a rush of disappointment surge through my veins. Are these girls truly impressed by their caveman antics? That's pathetic.  
  
What has our world come to? We, as a female population, should find a man who does not feel the need to grab their nuts and expose their boxers to the world. But I guess these girls are willing to settle for less.  
  
The heavy sound of a whistle blowing broke the students' chatter. I turned my attention to an old man, named Whitey. He looked sternly at the crowd of students and his eyes rested upon me.  
  
"James, Scott, Smith. Come over here," he barked. I slowly paced towards him with no intention of immediately obeying his orders.  
  
"So kind of you to join us Ms. James," he said sarcastically.  
  
"O the pleasure was mine," I coyly replied.  
  
"I'm sure it was. So the reason I brought you here is to tell you that I've heard that yall are good at sports. Tree Hill would like you to try out and take us to the nationals. We make it to the states, but not to the nationals. James, you play soccer, right?"  
  
I nodded my head.  
  
"Try outs next Wednesday. Bring a physical. Your coach is Bethenly. Scott, Smith, yall play basketball, right?"  
  
They nodded their heads.  
  
"Try outs next Thursday. Bring a physical. Your coach is me. Ok that will be all."  
  
We returned to the swarm of students.  
  
Once again the whistle's blow echoed through the gym.  
  
"We are gonna play hockey. Divide into teams. James and Scott, yall are captains," Whitey yelled. Geez, this guy has anger issues.  
  
Been here for a day and I'm already a captain. O the exquisite joy of rounding up the cattle of students to scrimmage.  
  
Once the teams were picked, we started. Whitey decided to flip a coin. I won and started. I saw Scott was grinning at me. Hmm... this could turn ugly, but interesting. He probably thinks I'm a girl. I'll show him who the girl is.  
  
The game started with intensity. I was hazing the opponent. But I could see the fire in Scott's eyes. I could tell that he was not used to this new concept: losing.  
  
Unfortunately, the teammates sucked. To be brutally honest, they almost made me cry. But I sucked in my grief and played the best I could to pull off a win.  
  
We are currently tied.  
  
Just then someone ran into me and I fell on the floor. The ball flailed off of my stick and rolls away as the game is stopped. I look up to see Scott looking down at me, not just literally, but metaphorically. He looked at me like I was inferior.  
  
I stood up and shook off the pain that was piercing my thigh. Screw the pain; I had to prove I was not weak. I picked up my stick and positioned the ball for a penalty shot.  
  
Damn, this may have been the easiest game I have ever played. I drove the ball into the net and won the game. Our team cheered. The other team grumbled. Then I noticed Scott who was still looking at me. His stare intensified as I saw him come closer towards me. The inferior look in his eyes had wavered a bit, but I could see he was in a state of internal conflict.  
  
As the crowds of the students drained out of the gym to get changed, we stood there staring at each other.  
  
What the hell, I'll go talk to the jackass.  
  
"Good game," I said light heartedly.  
  
"You too.... Where'd you learn to play like that?" he said slowly. His eyes were locked onto mine and I felt a swirl of butterlies flutter in my stomach.  
  
"I used to go to a private school in D.C."  
  
"So you're new, too?"  
  
"Yep, you are as well?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What a small world. Where'd you move from?"  
  
He was about to answer when his friend called him. He looked at me and was about to turn away when he stopped.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked me nervously.  
  
"Haley James."  
  
"I'm Nathan Scott. Nice to meet ya."  
  
He held out his hand. I accepted the handshake. Little jolts of electricity sparked through the nerves of my arm. His mere touch frightened me. I dropped his hand. He looked at me with a sparkle in his blue eyes and turned around to walk away. Slowly, I turned around, too. I looked back and saw him glance back.  
  
That was a weird confrontation.  
  
First, I hate him. Next, I, well... don't hate him.  
  
So many emotions bubbled through me. The only problem was that he had this suspicious air about him.  
  
Am I being paranoid? Yeah, I should loosen up a bit. It's my spy defenses kicking in. What are the chances that he would be a bad guy? Like one in a billion.  
  
Just then, I was blinded by a rather huge kid. Ok, not a kid... a monster. I slowly backed away. Not that I'm scared, but I am a little unnerved by giants. That's all...  
  
The guy came closer and closer to me. The breath momentarily froze in my lungs. O God, he is going to eat me alive!  
  
He came closer and I weighed my options. Either I could run, scream "rape" and hope for the best, or stand up to this dude and put him in his place.  
  
I decided the latter would be the professional choice.  
  
I straightened by back and looked at him straight in the eyes. I waited for him to grab me and destroy my innocence... but it didn't come. Awww... I didn't get to test my new moves. After all, I had just learned kung fu.  
  
He handed me a blue paper and walked away.  
  
It read:  
  
PARTY AT JAKE J'S!  
  
8 TILL WHENEVER  
  
BRING BOOZE  
  
NO TEACHERS  
  
NO PARENTS  
  
NO NOBODIES  
  
JUST PURE UNADULTERATED FUN!  
  
I read it slowly taken aback by this guy Jake's idiocy. The student body is going to demolish his house! Poor fool.  
  
But hey, why not take part in the festivities? It's not like it's my house.  
  
Suddenly, I felt hot breath creep down on my neck. I turned around startled. I put my arms up in defense.  
  
"Down girl," I heard Lucas say.  
  
"Don't breathe on my like that!"  
  
"Why? Does it turn you on?"  
  
"No, I just creeped myself out. I thought this giant guy was a serial rapist and that I was his next victim. Then you come along and do perv things like that."  
  
"Serial rapist? O you mean, Bob? He's cool."  
  
"Whatever. Are you going to the party?"  
  
"Yep, going with Brooke."  
  
"You move fast for a slow neutered dog."  
  
"One, I am not a dog. Two, have you seen my stuff. If you did, then you would not be calling me neutered."  
  
"Fine, I'll call you penially challenged. Will that do?"  
  
"No. I prefer abundantly penial. "  
  
"Well I don't. My penially challenged bud, how could you abandon your girl?"  
  
"Don't say that too loud. People will think that it's true."  
  
"What's wrong with the truth?"  
  
"Nothing, so I won't ever lie. O and I abandoned you for Brooke. Dude, I am going to win and shove it in your pretty lil face."  
  
"Cmon, you don't like talking to her. She doesn't have the nerve to talk to you. It would be like watching two gorillas grunt. There would be no flow of communication."  
  
"Haley, stop watching the Discovery Channel."  
  
"There is nothing wrong with that channel. Just remember: You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals, so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel-"  
  
"I hate that song. You better stop or I will be forced to plunk you with a stick."  
  
"Lucas Roe!?! You would hit a girl?!?"  
  
"And I wouldn't be embarrassed to admit it."  
  
"C'mon slugger. I wouldn't dare miss chem."  
  
"Mental Note: Haley James is openly admitting her interest in school subjects, notably chemistry."  
  
"Haha Luke. So funny."  
  
"Well I made you laugh."  
  
"But did you notice that there was a considerable amount of sarcasm in that dry, dry laugh?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"This sucks. I guess I'll ask someone else to hang with me... I hate being alone..."  
  
"Just go with Peyton. She's not as weird as you would think. She's cool."  
  
"Or I could ask Bob..."  
  
"No, no, no. No guys will be pawning your body. At least, not him."  
  
"Fine. I'll go with Peyton. She could be a best bud replacement."  
  
"Hey! I don't need a replacement."  
  
"Would you prefer a surrogate best bud?"  
  
"Much better term."  
  
"Or I could call her the substitute best bud who would never ditch her best bud."  
  
"Nahh, I'm not fond of that one."  
  
"Surrogate best bud it is."  
  
We walked into the chem. lab.  
  
Neither of us knowing the terrors of the night that lay ahead of us. 


	9. Patch of Peyton’s, Mini Orgasms & Bomb S...

**Chapter 9: Patch of Peyton's, Mini Orgasms & Bomb Scares  
  
Peyton's POV**  
  
Woopdeedoo. I get to befriend Ms. I-Hate-You-Bitch. Talk about a riot that is waiting to happen. We are going to have such a super duper blast. It will be spiffy, dandy, and cheery. I can't wait to spend an hour socializing with Tree Hill's idiots.  
  
Sense the bitter sarcasm?  
  
Ok, so I should be grateful and all for having a family. But who in their right mind would? I get abandoned by my dead beat parents, picked up by the government, join some big top notch espionage group, and move to Tree Hill.  
  
There's the story of my life in a nut shell. Not like anything ever exciting has happened to me... Let's just say that I am utterly bored out of my freaking mind.  
  
I was supposed to be watching some convict named Robbie DeRange, but I got reassigned. The gov't said he was a lame case. Uh huh, lame case my ass. The guy supposedly bombed 3 locations. Yep, that sure is lame...  
  
So basically, I'm here in Tree Hill for nothing. They don't want me back in D.C. because I'm "too young" and considering "my traumatic past" I should try to take it easy. So here I am relaxing. By relaxing, I mean getting drunk, laid, and waking up naked next to some nameless guy.  
  
Ok, so this is party #89. My 89th party. Can't wait to get to _100_...  
  
After driving to the party at Jake's, we hopped out of the car.  
  
"C'mon," I shouted to Haley aka Supreme Bitch. Not that I don't like her, its just she's a bitch.  
  
"Yeah whatever," she replied as she rolled her eyes at me. Can you say stupid ungrateful bitch? I can. I pulled her over to the side.  
  
A bunch of guys began ogling us. I walked up to them and whispered in one guy's ear.  
  
"If you didn't bulge your eyes out like a meth addict's, then I may have stopped by to notice," I caressed into his ear. He was the captain of the football team, named Drew. He just shook his head with a smirk and led his cronies to a new batch of meat.  
  
"What's your flavor?" I asked Haley, while pouring out the drinks.  
  
"your's looks good, what is it?" she asked eyeing my concoction.  
  
"A little thing I like to call Patch of Peyton. You get hammered with one sip." I handed her the liquor and gulped mine down. I saw her eyeing a brown haired boy.  
  
"Peyton, mind me leaving. I want to umm... get to meet the town folk a little up close and personal," she asked keenly.  
  
"Go on," I shooed her.  
  
She walked up to the guy and they started to dance dangerously close. Dirty dancing if I must say so myself. Damn. I wish I saw him first. He looked good. Real good. Then they left and walked outside.  
  
Ok, forget about Haley and her hunk. I have to find a man, not a boy, a man.  
  
Let's see... who will be the next notch on my bed post.  
  
No, not that guy. His forehead is way huge. Not the other guy, his skin is red. Just imagine what his "package" would look like. Eww... nasty. Hmm... not that guy either. He has a unibrow, a thick bushy one. Not that guy either, he looks a little flabby. Ooo, that guy is just perfect. Brown hair. Cute face. Doable body.  
  
I walked up to him slowly. I wanted to make an entrance. You know, those elongated entrances in stupid teen movies, where the girl is moving in slow mo and her hair is blowing all over the place and her clothes are rumpled up in a so called "sexy manner". Yep, that was the entrance I wanted. Too bad it didn't happen.  
  
I tripped over the rug and landed on the couch next to Brooke and her new project aka Lucas. My face was buried in a cushion. He came over with a worried look and helped me up. Embarrassment. Yep, that's the only word that comes to mind.  
  
"Hey there, are you all right?" he asked me.  
  
"Uhh... I think so," I said still obviously embarrassed.  
  
"I sure hoped so. I mean you like had a crash course collision with the couch," he laughed lightly.  
  
"Gee thanks. Now I have to hide my absolute mortification," I teased. Still embarrassed.  
  
"Do you want to go outside to talk? It's kinda loud in here."  
  
"Yeah sure..."  
  
We pushed ourselves past the drunken lot and sat outside on the patio, leaning against the railings. I also saw Haley with that deliciously hot guy sitting on some stone steps a little way off. Wait, did I just say deliciously hot guy? O God, I have been spending way way too much time with Brooke...  
  
"So what's your name?" he asked.  
  
"Peyton, you?"  
  
"Jake.... So..." he trailed.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
We heard the sound of glass breaking and it came from his house.  
  
"Arghhhhhh those sh!theads better not have dropped the fish tank," he exclaimed angrily.  
  
"Go on and check it out. You are the host," I said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. But I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Well, then shoot."  
  
"Do you want to go out Friday night?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Yes," I said rather giddily. He walked off and smiled at me.  
  
Since when have I become a girly girl? I need to stop my giddy act. It could ruin my name.  
  
I scanned the outside area and became bored. I don't feel like getting wasted tonight. I just want to have some form of entertainment. My eyes scanned until they locked onto a couple. Bingo. It was Haley and her lover. They were talking.  
  
"So you came from the Caribbean?" I heard Haley ask.  
  
"Yeah," Nathan replied, but it looked like he was playing a little white lie. Guys. They'll do anything to get in a girl's pants.  
  
"So how come I've heard of your name before?" she coyly asked.  
  
"Well, see Nathan Scott has this ring to it. All girls let it roll on their tongue and feel the mini orgasm it gives them," he smirked. Pig.  
  
"Haha Scott. But, to tell you the truth. The name Nathan Scott seems like it may not fulfill my lusty needs... after all it's just a mini orgasm, not a huge one," she flirted.  
  
"O but say it with me now. Naaaaaaaathannnnn Scotttttttttttt. You gotta feel the roll. Let's do it again. Naaa—"  
  
Haley burst out laughing and covered her face.  
  
"Dear Lord, you are worse than Lucas," she laughed.  
  
"Who's Lucas?" Nathan asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice.  
  
"Calm down tiger. He's my best friend. We moved here together."  
  
"So no boyfriend?"  
  
"Why are you interested in this hot package also known as Haley James?"  
  
"Maybe... I'll give you one thing though. You are hot."  
  
"Thanks for your honesty."  
  
"Well I like honest people."  
  
"Me too. What about you? No girlfriend?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Good."  
  
"You know what I just thought about? Your name sounds familiar too," he said after a moment of silence.  
  
"Well, maybe it's that mini orgasm factor. It rolls on the tongue of any guy. Halllllllleyyyyy Jaammmmesssssss. Come on and try it with me," she replied.  
  
"Are you mocking me?" he teased.  
  
"Well, in a way, yes. But in a way, no. I am serious. Just try saying my name really slow."  
  
"Ok. Haaaaaaaaaallllllleyyyyyyyyy Jaaaaaaaaammmmmesssssssssss. Wow that sure riled me up."  
  
"It did? Hmmm... you sure get pleased easily."  
  
"Dirty mind, James. I never thought you of all conservative girls that I have met would make such a crude comment."  
  
"O please, just admit that you liked it."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Fine. You win."  
  
"Told ya so."  
  
Few moments of silence surpassed them once again.  
  
"Ya know you look really pretty today?" Nathan said with a pathetic grin on his face. Na huh. They look like lovers already. What the hell is going on? They just move here and badabingbadaboom. They meet someone.  
  
Me, I've lived here for awhile now and I go to parties to hook up... well there is Jake. But I didn't get the chance to talk to him properly. Some moron broke something in his house. They'll have hell to pay from me when I find out who.  
  
I looked back at the nauseating couple.  
  
"Thanks for the compliments Scott," Haley said with a sly grin.  
  
"No problem. Like I said, it's all about the honesty," he replied.  
  
"Honesty huh? Then I'll be honest. I'd like to kiss you right now," she told him with a plastered serious face on. What is she up to?  
  
One of my many gifts (because I am talented, not to sound too cocky) is to read people's minds. I just have a knack for reading through lies, I guess.  
  
"Wow... umm... Not gonna lie to ya, I wouldn't say no to that," he joked uneasily. Mr. Big Shot, has cat got your tongue?  
  
"Is that a yes or no?" she asked.  
  
"Wow, I like your straightforwardness. Of course, I'd like to stick my tongue down your throat."  
  
"Well that's nice. Too bad, I was just teasing your hormones."  
  
"Wait—what?"  
  
"Just a joke, but you said yes..."  
  
"Well, I would like to kiss you. You look really... beautiful." His eyes turned all misty. O God, I am going to puke.  
  
He leaned forward into her. I peered closely and saw that his face was a mere inch from her's. Their lips were barely touching. Slowly, they made contact and the kiss became rather... passionate.  
  
Urghh I shouldn't be watching this. It's just getting plain nasty now. I turned my face from the couple making out and walked back into the party.  
  
Just as I shut the patio door, I heard a guy yell into the crowd.  
  
"Get down! Everyone get down! This is a hold up!" yelled a huge giant with a ski mask on.  
  
"Are you fcuking me? A hold up at a party? Who the fcuk does that?" asked an obvious drunk teenage.  
  
"I said shut the fcuk up and lay on the floor. Do it before I shove lead up your ass!"  
  
The mass of drunkards groaned and laid on the floor. I slowly did as I was told, but I needed to get find a way out. I looked over at Jake, who looked just as confused. Who the fcuk has a hold up at a party?  
  
The giant man and his lackies grabbed all this expensive and shoved it in big black trash bags. Wow, let me tell you how "experienced" they are. Trash bags? C'mon, I expect at least some sort of actual criminal technology. But no, they had to steal their mommies cleaning ware.  
  
"Hey Bob, you done with that bag?" asked one of the robbers.  
  
"Yeah man. Take it to the car," replied this Bob guy.  
  
Wait, his name is Bob. His name is Bob! Why does that remind me of someone? Hmm... O MY GOD! Robbie DeRange! Robbie DeRange = Psychotic Bob  
  
Now, if I know Robbie DeRange, I know he has planted a bomb somewhere. The question is where. Where is it?  
  
Just then, I heard some commotion. I tilted my head over to see what the hell was going on. There was this brown haired guy beating the sh!t out of Bob and his cronies. They ended up lying on the floor bent over with bloody noses and black eyes.  
  
"Put all the fcuking stuff back! Now!" ordered this brown haired guy.  
  
"Listen Tim, why don't you go back to wherever the hell you came from. I'm working this area. Not you," replied Bob.  
  
"I just told you to put the stuff back and yet I hear all this crap from you. Go! Put the stuff back!"  
  
"No can do. This place is going to blow up in smithereens in 3 minutes."  
  
"Then turn off the bomb!"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Bob kicked this guy named Tim hard in the shins and ran off while Tim lay on the floor holding his legs in dear agony.  
  
I jumped up and helped Tim up.  
  
"I'll turn off the bomb. You just get everyone outta here," I told him sternly. He nodded his head.  
  
I rushed around the drunken mass. If I was a giant with a weird obsession with bombs, where would I put it? O I know! In the bathroom... ok that was weird. That just popped in my mind. I've spent way too much time on Bob's case...  
  
I ran around looking for a bathroom and found one. I looked behind the toilet and saw a ticking, beeping, buzzing machine.  
  
I opened the closet and pulled out a pair of pliers.  
  
I looked at the bomb. 1 minute to go. 59 seconds. 58 seconds. 57 seconds...  
  
Ok, think Peyton. Which wire is it? Blue, yellow, green, or red? Which one dammit? Hmmm...  
  
10 seconds. 9 seconds. 8 seconds. 7 seconds...  
  
Not the blue. Or the yellow. Or the green. So it's the red.  
  
I placed the pliers around the red wire.  
  
4 seconds. 3 seconds. 2 seconds. SNAP. I had just cut the wire. The clock froze at 1 second.  
  
Talk about something stolen right from a movie... (AN: wink wink)  
  
I breathed in and out and walked out of the house to hear people clapping their hands for me while others were throwing up and dancing around drunkardly. Just your average Tree Hill party. Action packed with that hint of teenage stupidity. 


	10. Skeletons In the Closet

**AN: Hey everyone! So sorry for not updating here. I really appreciate the feedback. It makes me blush! Ah I am such a sap. O and to answer some questions, I don't hate Brooke. She reminds me of me, wierd huh? I'm going to make her much more unique. And you should also be warned. This chapter is strange! REALLY STRANGE! Thanks for the replies and please R & R! **

**Chapter 10: Skeletons In the Closet  
  
Nathan's POV**  
  
My arm is draped over her shivering shoulders as we walked down the lane. The moon's light twinkled and the stars are shimmered. The gentle hush of the trees swishing and the leaves stirring were the only peaceful sounds of the dead night. I could even hear the soft murmur of the wind blowing. I looked down at her. Her auburn hair was sprawled along her arms and her breath-taking brown eyes looked at the captivating moon. Her skin glistened under the star's light. My mouth stood agape, just at her beauty.  
  
Hell, I had just met her. Why was she so mesmerizing? Why was I so whipped? Why had this just happen? Was this fate?  
  
Nahh...  
  
As we continued to walk along, I felt almost happy and safe. Like the old days of spying were over and I was free from my father's cold grimy clutches.  
  
"You're beautiful," I said. A small smile tugged at her lost face and her eyes streamed with happiness.  
  
"And you're such a charmer," she replied.  
  
"And I am taking that as a compliment," I commented with an air of mock arrogance.  
  
The serenity of that moment was indescribable. The violence, the ruin, and the pain that had plagued me were slowly drifting out of my mind. I could only think about white clouds and blue skies. Only happiness lay ahead of me. The mellow tranquility made my eyes feel heavy, but not with exhaustion or depression. I almost forgot about my stupid mission. Almost. My eyes felt heavy from the quietness and the calmness, like it was a dream. In a sense it was a dream, because something had revived me back to the present world of espionage, revenge, and lies.  
  
Tim was running down the boardwalk towards us. Haley lifted her head up and we shared a bewildered look. Tim's face looked bruised and his leg was limping. Fear drained into my body. What the hell happened to Tim? Sure, I don't usually show it, but the guy's like my long lost little brother.  
  
Haley and I rushed towards him where he collapsed onto me. I dragged him over to the bench and he lay down.  
  
"Gee man, thanks for the lift. You didn't have to go to all that trouble, I just had a splinter," he said while laying down and placing his hands behind his neck.  
  
"O you bastard, you came running to us like it was D day," I replied. That a$$, he just played me.  
  
"Well, you know me. Always the drama king. I was never one for subtle appearances," he continued.  
  
"Don't you mean drama queen?" I asked him while wrapping my arms around Haley. She stood still, her foot tapping on the pavement while her face played a teasing smirk.  
  
"O no you don't, Shaniqua. I know you aint tapping your foot at me girl!" I exclaimed with mockery. On a sad serious note, I have indeed been spending way too much time with Tim... as you can tell...  
  
"Haha, hear that? That was the sound of a pity laugh. Get used to it lover boy," she said while tapping her foot.  
  
"A pity laugh? I have A comedy. I take that offensive," I said while flaying my arms in the air.  
  
"O please," she said while rolling her eyes.  
  
"Tough crowd," Tim whispered and then added "I guess Nathan has forgotten his manners, I'm Tim and you are..."  
  
"Haley. What a pleasure it is to be your acquaintance," she said while shaking his hand.  
  
"O no madam, it is a pleasure for me and my fantasies," Tim said as he was about to kiss her hand, but I snatched it away.  
  
"Enough of the ridicule," I said. Haley and Tim's faces cracked into smiles that grew wider and then burst out into laughter.  
  
"O you should've seen your face, now I know what priceless is," Haley said.  
  
"So Tim, what's your reason for interrupting the peace?" I asked him.  
  
"Umm... how about you come over here and talk?" he asked me.  
  
Uh oh. This could be something about the mission, it looked serious. Tim's face scrunched up and his eyes looked worried.  
  
"Uhh... what's the big deal guys? You can talk right here and right now, that is unless you have something to hide?" Haley said with her eyebrows raised. Tim looked exasperatedly at me, but I just egged him on.  
  
"Uhh... sure Tim, just tell me," I said while my palms started to sweat and my mouth dried. O God, Tim you better use your damn head to think us out of this one...  
  
"Well... umm... Bob DeRange escaped and came to the party," Tim stuttered.  
  
Bob DeRange! That guy is a maniac. I thought we locked him up at the UC's base (AN: Union of Crime).  
  
"O who's that?" asked Haley with curious eyes.  
  
"Uhh... my dog," Tim said.  
  
"Your dog... why does your dog have a last name?" Haley asked. I almost saw a smirk flash by on her lips, but it was quickly replaced.  
  
"See, my family has a tradition. We always give our pets full names. Bob's full name is Robert Fluffums DeRange. My fish's is Goldy Scalens Humberfloob. My cat's is Frisky Mats Chupchu. My frog's name is—" Tim ranted on nervously, but I cut him off.  
  
"Yeah, so you get the point?" I asked Haley while gently rubbing her shoulders.  
  
"Pets with full names... what a great idea. So he escaped, huh?" Haley continued.  
  
"Yep, he escaped from my house and arrived at the party and caused a lot of trouble. He umm... attacked some people... then he escaped," Tim said slowly, making sure to formulate his words correctly.  
  
"Your dog attacked people!?!" Haley asked with wide eyes.  
  
"Uhh... yeah, and then he ran off. We can't find him anywhere," Tim said while looking directly at me.  
  
O great, that psycho ran off and can't be found. Dad is going to freak.  
  
"Does he have rabies?" asked Haley.  
  
"Uhh... sure he does," Tim said.  
  
"O my God! He must be in hell. Shouldn't he be put to sleep?" Haley asked.  
  
"He will once he's caught," I said seriously looking at Tim.  
  
"So you guys are going to take him to a vet?" Haley asked airily.  
  
"Well that is where it all happens," Tim said annoyed.  
  
"Or we may just send him to a far off asylum," I said thoughtfully. I sure as hell don't want Dad to find out. If we send him far away, then he'll never know. And I'm not one for killing... I mean, putting to sleep...  
  
"An asylum for dogs? They have those?" Haley asked.  
  
"O yeah... they have tons of them... they are all spread around the tri county district," Tim said with haste.  
  
"Yeah, they put dogs with rabies there all the time. In fact, some pets are actually placed there to hide from crazy vets who have a fetish for putting animals to sleep," I continued the lie.  
  
"O I've heard of those vets on the news," Haley said. For a split second, I almost saw an impish look in her eyes.  
  
Hmm... I'm beginning to think that she maybe on to us. No, she couldn't have figured it out. Maybe she always asks a lot of questions. Maybe she's just an interrogatory girl... yep that's it.  
  
"So, Tim go and put Bob in an asylum," I said. Tim nodded his head and ran off into the darkness.  
  
"So... this whole walk wasn't a complete waste... after all, I did learn about those canine asylums," Haley said.  
  
"So you're here walking with me only to learn about crazy rabid dogs?"  
  
"Yep, but you weren't supposed to find out."  
  
"C'mon you, there's something I want to show you."  
  
I grabbed her hand and pulled her off the sidewalk. The gentle breeze blew by and whipped at her hair. Her skin looked glowing under the moonlight. Her brown eyes glimmered. She looked gorgeous.  
  
I brought her over to the docks. It was my favorite place to be. The wind hummed softly while the bubbling white water ebbed at the docks and splashed around. At night, the moon grazed over the water's surface and shimmered. The moon's reflection glazed sweetly on the surface while small ripples journeyed along. The swirling water lapped at the dock while the gentle hum of the rolling water chanted into the air.  
  
As she sat down, I slowly wrapped my jacket around her shivering body. Her brown eyes twinkled and I was once again held in utter amazement. We sat down together, our bodies leaning against each other's and mingling together with sheer bliss.  
  
"Welcome to the docks," I stated as her eyes grew wide with what appeared to be amazement.  
  
"So is this where you take all your victims before you brutally massacre their bodies and dump their carcasses into the water view to rot and fester in the deep mysterious abyss?" she asked casually.  
  
I looked at her with wide eyes. Wow, she sure sucked the romance out of the moment. She looked at me and burst out laughing.  
  
"I was joking, you know like haha joking. The kind where you laugh. O stop looking at me like I'm some deranged wolf," she laughed.  
  
"Well, I was trying to be romantic and all, but you umm... kinda demonized the whole gesture," I said while blushing. Damn, why do I have to look like a blushing pansy now of all times in my life?  
  
"I don't want you to try to be anything... I like you just the way you are," she said while placing a delicate finger on my nose. Again, I blushed. Why must I look so girly now? And since when have I ever cared how I look?  
  
Wow, this girl is turning me into someone who actually cares.  
  
She leaned closer into me, closer and closer. I saw her eyes get hazy not with lust, but with this new thing. This new thing that I can't quite figure out. Hmm... I wonder what it is. Hell, even my eyes are mimicking hers.  
  
Could it be the drugs talking? Nope, didn't have any tonight. Could it be the cold air giving me a headache? Nope, I don't usually hallucinate when I have headaches. Could it be love? Hmm...  
  
Her eyes stared deep into mine. I looked into hers. They were like deep pools of mud. Ok, maybe I should lay off the romantic stuff. I'm not so good with that stuff. I don't think I should tell her that her eyes look like mud. No, I don't think she'd appreciate the comment at all.  
  
But the truth is they reminded me of nature. The deep brown was almost like the rich earth, not like chocolate. It was natural and not man made. So perfect and pure.  
  
I reached my hand out and touched her cheek. Her eyes closed briefly as my hand slid down her silky skin. I leaned in closer, the space between us diminishing. The air between us heating up as our bodies grew closer. I gently placed my lips on top of hers and felt the bare innocence of the moment. Her hands slid down my neck and electrified my every nerve. She opened her mouth wider and I slid my tongue deeper. O wow.  
  
Ok, so you might be wondering, what on earth are these two hormonally challenged idiotic teenagers doing right out in public? Isn't that unclean and nasty? I mean, who wants to see people make out? Who likes PDA? Who? I, for one, dislike it when I see people do it. I mean, it's like they woke up one day and decided "hey, I want to have a little public presentation of how I like to have hot wild steamy sex!" Plus, it makes the town look bad. What mentally stabilized person would want to live in a town with teenagers presenting themselves in an obscene manner? Usually not me.  
  
But Haley and I are an exception. With us, it's different. Different how? I have no clue. Like I said before, the whole hazy eye thing is still freaking me out. I don't know what's going on. But the point is that we are much more worthy of PDA than random people having make out sessions. Much more. Thus, I have reasoned with myself that it's ok to make out in public. She is worth it. Really worth it.  
  
So here I am making out with Haley. O wow. Those are the only two relatively close to coherent syllables I can actually manage to say. O wow.  
  
Suddenly, we both heard a loud cackling man walk by in a trench coat. Man, he looks shady. I possessively wrap my arm around Haley, who doesn't seem unfazed by this drooling maniac. Hmm... he looks familiar. He looks big. He looks familiar and big. Do I know this guy?  
  
I look closer, but I can't see his face. His trench coat is covering it up and he looks like he's from the KKK. I think he's on ecstasy. That stuff will kill you. I heard it can make little holes in your brain. But back to the delusional man...  
  
He keeps walking closer to us and that kind of makes me uneasy. I mean, I do know all the defense stuff, but my Kung Fu Master always told me to avoid a conflict.  
  
Should I fight and look really good in front of Haley or do the responsible thing? Hmm... will I choose stupidity or wisdom? Hmm... What's right or what's wrong? Hmm...  
  
Before I can make up my mind, the crazy man is in front of us and opening his trench coat. For a second, I almost thought of kicking him in the balls and running away. But a male should never do that to another male. That's what my Kung Fu Master told me. It would be an absolute heinous crime for a male to kick another male's balls. So I contained myself.  
  
As he opened his coat, I looked in with my eyes half closed. See, I was expecting either a big sh!t load of rifles shooting lead up my ass or him being butt naked. But, boy was I completely blown away. Instead, he had office supplies lining the pockets. There were floppy disks, CDs, pens, highlighters, etc all lining up his pockets.  
  
He then lowered his head, but I still couldn't see his face. Then he started to whisper.  
  
"Shhh... (he looked around to his left and right and then back to us) I have just got a whole new stock in. Would you like to buy?" he ranted.  
  
"Buy what?" Haley asked without an air of any concern.  
  
"Well ma'am, these office supplies are a fresh stock and many people are yearning for new pens fully loaded with a whole ink supply. I'm sure you will find this as a great bargain and take this opportunity."  
  
"Where exactly did you get this stuff from?" I asked.  
  
"Who's asking? Ay, you a cop?" he asked me with suspicious eyes.  
  
"Listen you stupid hunchback, all I'm asking is where you got this stuff," I said roughly.  
  
"Don't say a word, but this is (he once again looked around to his left and right and then back to us) shady business. I stole these supplies from my school. I just need to sell them to get a ticket out of this dump."  
  
"You stole office supplies from your school?" Haley asked incredulously.  
  
"I'm desperate, see this guy is chasing me."  
  
"What's your name?" I asked him.  
  
"Bob."  
  
"You got a last name?" I asked.  
  
"Bob DeRange."  
  
Ahhh... this kid is such a dumba$$. He shouldn't be telling people his name. Especially, when so many people want you dead. He's on everyone's list of people to die. But hey, on the bright side, I caught him. Now, to have some fun in tormenting him.  
  
"Well my name is Scott, Nathan Scott," I said enunciating each syllable in my name.  
  
His eyes grew wide with terror. Everyone knew about me. Not to sound so cocky, but I am a great person. I saw his skin start beading with sweat and pale with fright. Haley looked at me strangely, but looked at the man named Bob. She was filled with absolute disgust. Who steals office supplies from your own school and then try to sell them on the streets as a bootlegger? What a dishonest thing to do.  
  
"And my name is Bond, James Bond," Haley said while laughing at her own joke.  
  
Bob's eyes just grew wider as his hoody fell off his big head, revealing his grotesque face. Man, he is some ugly kid.  
  
"Dude, cover up," I said while pulling his hoody back up, hiding his face from sight.  
  
"You shouldn't blind people like that. Your face is uhh... amusing, but I don't want to vomit right now," Haley said in a rush. I looked at her amazed. She must be really pissed off at this guy to call him ugly in so many different ways.  
  
"So sorry, so very sorry," he whispered with fear.  
  
"O and by the way, my name is James, Haley James," she said.  
  
His eyes grew even wider. Ok, I'm just a little confused, but whatever makes this guy scared is ok by me.  
  
"So Bob, since you need a way out of this dumpy town, I'll just call up my friend Tim Smith to take you outta here," I said while pulling out my cell phone.  
  
After about a minute, Tim pulled up in a black car and pulled Bob inside. I pat the guy on the back friendly and smiled at him. He was scared out of his fcuking mind. Poor bastard.  
  
Once he left, the peace returned. Haley and I sat on the bench. Her head rested neatly on my arm and my head leaned on top of hers.  
  
"I saw that guy in school today. He looked like a serial rapist... So did you notice that guy's name is the same name as Tim's dog?" she asked me.  
  
"O yeahhh, Tim always names his dogs after people. Must be a coincidence," I said while lying my ass off.  
  
"Must be," she breathed.  
  
I slowly got lost in my own thoughts, thoughts about her. Her hair intoxicated me with its sweet scent. Her skin felt so smooth against mine. Her body fit snuggly next to mine and lay gently. With each breathing motion, her chest would go up and down so smoothly. She was so soft, so delicate. I didn't want to let her go. I didn't want to break her. The calm silence was broken by the music of her voice. Ok, I'm a total sap...  
  
"Let's play a game," she said softly.  
  
"What game do you want to play?" I asked her.  
  
"Well, how about Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Nahhh... those always end up nasty."  
  
"How about... I Never?"  
  
"Ugh it's like everyone in Tree Hill only plays that game."  
  
"Let's be foreign then and play Skeletons?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Skeletons."  
  
"Haven't heard of it before."  
  
"Well, it's simple. Just tell me a secret."  
  
"A secret?"  
  
"Yes, a secret."  
  
"Ok, doesn't sound too hard."  
  
"Alright, you go first."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"No, the invisible man humping that tree. Yes, you."  
  
"Alright. Well, I... I have a fear, that uhh... nobody knows about."  
  
"Yeah, go on..."  
  
"I'm scared of hamsters."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah, dead serious."  
  
"You mean you're scared of little furry balls?"  
  
"Well from where I stand, they aren't just little furry balls. They can jump and attack you with those sharp teeth. They are also freakishly tiny. They are just like mini cats."  
  
"And let me guess, you are scared of cats?"  
  
"Well not so much as hamsters."  
  
"What about gerbils?"  
  
"Gerbils, hamsters, same difference."  
  
"Ok scardey cat and I mean that literally, it's my turn. Ummm... O when I was like six, I used to eat slugs."  
  
"Ehh... so you like things slimy huh?" I smirked at her.  
  
"Shut up perv."  
  
"Ok I used to steal my neighbor's pet fish and give them to Tim. I would always dare him to eat the dead fish and then he'd get diarrhea."  
  
"That's not a secret."  
  
"Yeah it is, only me and Tim know about it."  
  
"I mean a real secret."  
  
"Ok, fine. Guys always lie about how often they have sex."  
  
"You do that?"  
  
"Every guy does it. It's like a rule. You always multiply the original number of times by three. Thus, it looks like you have had three times more sex."  
  
"I've heard of that before. Ok, my secret is... I have never had a real boyfriend before."  
  
"Never?"  
  
"Never. I just haven't gone steady or whatever yet. I mean, I'm not a virgin, definitely not a virgin," she said with wide eyes.  
  
"What bout Lucas?"  
  
"Jealous are we?"  
  
"No, just curious."  
  
"We're just good friends, nothing to it. Sure, there is this undeniable sexually hardcore tension, but I'm really just trying to ignore it," she said with a smile. I looked at her bewildered and scared for a second, then her face gave it away. She started laughing on and on.  
  
"You are such a sucker," she squealed.  
  
"Don't kid around with stuff like that."  
  
"Okie dokie, now you're turn. How about I ask you a question?"  
  
"That's not fair."  
  
"Well, you're telling me about kid stories, I want juicy secrets."  
  
"Trust me, I like juiciness too."  
  
"Shut up perv."  
  
"Make me."  
  
"O I will..."  
  
She stood up from the bench and leaned against me. I literally shut up in an instant. I was only concentrating on breathing. Her body leaned in harder. Wow. She breathed on my neck. Wow. I felt her hand inch its way up my leg. Wow. Little droplets of water dripped down on us from the sky. Rain drizzled down, but I sat there still.  
  
"Where are you really from?" she breathed in my ear.  
  
"Huh?" I questioned, my eyes were too busy with her body.  
  
"Where are you really from? I know you aren't from the Caribbean."  
  
BOOM. Just then a big rumble of thunder grumbled throughout the place and quaked us from our spot. Startled, we both shook. Then she leaned her head on my shoulder as she whispered in a low husky voice.  
  
"It's ok, you don't have to answer. We all have our secrets."  
  
Then she kissed me lightly and smiled. Her hair whipped across her glowing face. Slowly, she walked away into the darkness of the night. I stood there, rain pouring down and thunder rumbling, completely confused.  
  
What had she meant?


	11. A Date With A Donkey

**AN: I hope this fixes Brooke a little bit better. She really isn't that bad. After reading this, I hope you understand why. I LOVE IT WHEN YOU GUYS REVIEW!!! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO DID ALREADY! Please continue to R&R! **

**Chapter 11: A Date With A Donkey  
  
Brooke's POV**  
  
So tonight has been one hell of a night. My date with Lucas was a complete catastrophe. Why is it that I'm like a freak magnet? I attract the weirdest people ever. I must say that I am not picky; I just have these little things that annoy me. And he seemed to be doing all of them. I even figured out a list of mistakes on his part.  
  
1. He kept looking over his shoulder (how weird is that?)

2. He brought me to a lame party (no offense, Jake)

3. He ignored me the whole night (jackass)

4. Whenever he looked at me, I had this weird swooning feeling (Brooke Davis doesn't swoon, she fcuks. Thus, I blame him for making me swoon.)

5. He refused me. (HE REFUSED ME! ME, BROOKE DAVIS, HAS JUST BEEN TURNED DOWN!)

6. He didn't talk to me the ride home (dick)

7. He went to his room and shut the door (sh!thead)

8. I had to make a list because the date was HORRIBLE! (fcukhead)

9. No good night kiss (ass)

10. No good night hug (ass)

11. No 'I'll call you' (granted, we live in the same house, but still—ass)

12. AND I MUST REPEAT AGAIN, HE REFUSED ME!  
  
Ok so there are twelve reasons. Tonight was the worst night ever, bar none. I am so upset. And frustrated, too. Not just sexually, but I am actually frustrated. What is so wrong with me? Why didn't he want me?  
  
I heaved myself into my room and slammed the door shut. Of course the slam of the door colliding on the wooden edge made my room quiver, but no one woke up. No one cared. Aghh I feel like I'm below rock bottom. It's like there's rock bottom, shit land, hell, and then me...  
  
I opened my closet slowly and looked at my clothes. I tore off my white transparent blouse and pulled on some PJs. Aww they feel good. This is sad. The most pleasure I have had tonight was putting on my fluffy fleece PJs. I am pathetic. Pathetically sad.  
  
I'm probably going to end up like that crazy lady in the neighborhood. The one with all the cats, but no man. No man. Because no man wants her or me.  
  
Why does rejection hurt? It feels like someone has just pressed an iron on my throat. I can't breathe. Asphyxiation is taking over and my blood feels so blue. A giant painful lump in my throat sends a searing pain down my nerves. I just collapse on my bed and let the pain wash over me. I indulge in how the pain brings reality back and inches its way over my body. My mind hurts, my heart hurts... worst of all, my throat really hurts.  
  
I quickly get up and run to the bathroom. I hold my hair back as I fall to the bathroom's floor and throw up in the toilet, splashing the disgusting crap all around. The pain just keeps throbbing. It won't die down. So I keep throwing up, hacking the pain out.  
  
Finally, it stopped. I got up and looked at the mirror. I turned the faucet on and dipped my hands into the cool crisp water. Gently, I made little ripples and twirled my fingers around feeling the freshness linger. I rubbed the water on my face. I scrubbed the make up off and scratched my face. Then I looked up at the mirror.  
  
As I stared at the person in front of me, my mouth opened in amazement. Amazement at what I had become. Underneath the cakings of make up and the slinky outfits, I was a broken girl. Without the make up, I could plainly see that after years of whoring myself around, I was still the little girl. I was still the girl at the park with no friends to play with. I was still the girl with the things people would kill for, but I had no one who really mattered. I was the girl standing in the shadows, just watching the others.  
  
I had always been her, but I had just smothered that girl. I had tried to cover her from sight. But here she was staring back at me, more sad than ever.  
  
Not many people know the real Brooke Davis. Peyton knows only half of the truth, that's half more than everyone else.  
  
When I was little, no one cared about me. I had created a cheerful world to live in. That's why I was happy. I didn't need to think about my problems, I just ignored them. Let me tell you how great that worked out....  
  
I didn't want to be fake anymore. I had put up an act. An act where I was a cheerleader, a bitch, and a dumba$$.  
  
I was going to be who I had to be. Not many people know the real me. The real me who has a 4.1 GPA and who is ranked 4 in the class. The real me who volunteers as a Big Sister at the community center. The real me who cries...  
  
Usually I would cover the real me up. Whenever I got a test back and it was marked with a bright red A, I folded the paper and stuffed it in my leather bag. Whenever someone dropped by the community center, I would tell the kids to play hide n go seek. Whenever I cried in the school's bathroom stall, I would neatly replace my diminishing make up and reapply my mascara. But I was so tired of covering up now.  
  
No. I was not going to be fake anymore. I wanted to be real and live how I wanted it to be lived. I wanted to be happy.  
  
From now on I will no longer have sex with anyone, do drugs, drink into debt, or hide myself. No more of that stuff! Well, ok... I'll do it in moderation. But I refuse to whore myself anymore. No more sex until I am truly happy.  
  
A genuine smile tugged at my face and I felt happy and proud. For once in my sucky life, I was making a promise to myself. I was going to do something for the better.  
  
I jumped up with excitement and walked over to my cupboard to grab my vodka bottle. But then I stopped in my tracks; I couldn't do that. I had to be strong. I had to resist the urge.  
  
"O how the alcohol would just glide over my tongue! O the temptation! O the vodka! The refreshing taste of hard liquor! O it is such a tempter!"  
  
As I sang these lullabies, I quickly began to see the insanity of the situation. Hold up, was I just singing about alcohol? What is wrong with me?  
  
"Ok, breathe in Brooke, breath. We can do this. It's just going to take an effort. Brooke can do this. She can also do this without referring to third person," I mutter.  
  
I quickly resolved to finding a distraction; something had to stop me from salivating over the vodka. I plunged myself under the bed and searched for something.  
  
"Aha!" I exclaim in triumph.  
  
I brought out a diary, not just any diary though. It was an electronic personally interactive diary. I could talk to it and it would record my entries.  
  
Hey, hey, hey. No rolling of the eyes at me and my diary. It's the advantage of having rich careless parents. The only advantage might I add...  
  
I pressed the Start button and began my entry.  
  
"_Today, I have just discovered something really important. Like really important. But before I get into that, I need to give you a name. Hmm... How about Lucy? Like I Love Lucy, o my god that show is the best. Apart from the black and white thing, I totally dig it. So Lucy, my night has been weird. Like I said I discovered something. First, I should probably tell you the whole shing ding.  
  
So here I was really really excited. After all, I had just got a date with the hot new guy. For confidentiality purposes, let's call him Jackass. So I liked Jackass, well I liked his body. He was new to the town and came to live with my fam. So of course, I wanted to get some. Like his ass would fit really good in my... well you get the idea, right?  
  
So he's hot, but—well he and his friend (known as Bitch for confidentiality purposes, I'll tell you more about her later) are tight. Like real tight, but they are "friends." She's not ugly or anything, so it got me thinking. Could he be gay? Like no offense to the whole boy-girl best friend idea, but cmon. Get real, peeps. That sorta stuff is made of fluff (Lucy, excuse the rhyme).  
  
Anyways, Jackass took me to a party. I mean, that's ok, but it was our first date. He should at least spend the mandatory amount. Dinner and a movie. That's all I'm asking for, but noooooo. He decided to be a cheap bastard.  
  
So Lucy (hmm... we need a name change. How about I call you Polly, like Polly Pocket.) He takes me to the party and is all oogly eyed at how hot I am (he just couldn't deny the hotness when it is just too hot). But the whole time, he was shifty. He kept on looking behind his back, like someone might stick a knife in there. (I was thinking about it, but it's just not my revenge style)  
  
So the question is why. Why was he acting all ooo-look-at-me-I'm-a-spy- wannabe? (once again, Polly, excuse the rhyme.) He wore black too. And sunglasses. Like he was Shaft. Aghh!  
  
So with the outrageously bad fashion taste, he also brought all these gadgets. Like beeping things. You know, those beepers and palm pilot stuff. But it was so much more shinier. Ok, I sound like an idiot, but it was shiny. Like tin foil.  
  
Anyways, here I am, trying to screw him. You know, like do the required rituals that must be done before he takes off his Shaft-wear and I bend over.  
  
So I go and get the drinks. Of course, I get the usual perverted comments from the football players and those white "gangstahs," but I expected him to defend me or wrap his big hands around that guy's throat. Didn't happen.  
  
All he did was watch the damn place. And ignore me. He didn't even look at other girls. Or guys for that matter. (So there goes my homosexual theory out the window.)  
  
Before the party got heated up, I took him outside. I just couldn't take it. I have never ever been ignored this much. Even my mom looks at me to criticize once in awhile. But no! He sits there watching people behind his Shaft-glasses. Jackass.  
  
So I enveloped my hand neatly into his and felt all these sparks. O Polly, it was just like the movies! Minus the guy reciprocating my feelings.  
  
I even thought he felt it too. His eyes glowed and he was breathing heavily. But then he let go of my hand like it was freezer burn. Yep, I just compared the most amazing touching experience (outside of the bedroom chambers, that is) to that nasty crap on over-iced meat.  
  
So we just stood outside. He, being distant and cold, was also quiet. Me, being usually perky and flirtatious, was the opposite. The exact opposite.  
  
After 10 minutes of the mind numbing silence, I just jerked him awake and led him to his car. Once we got in, I dragged him by his collar to the backseat and took off my blouse. He just sat there and stared. After a good long oogling session, he decided to make a move. And I mean, he decided to TALK. Aghh!  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Getting ready to have sex."  
  
He sat there with his hands in his lap. He looked like he was thinking hard.  
  
"Ok, Lucas (um, I mean Jackass) it's just sex, not a missile launch."  
  
"Look, you are great and all, but I don't want to... have sex. I mean, I do. But—"  
  
"But not with me?" (I swear, I was about to cry)  
  
"No, I—I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"... Could you just take me home?"  
  
I have never been so hurt in my life. Rejected flat out. I couldn't even look at him. Polly, it felt like he slapped me across the face.  
  
And that is why he is called Jackass. And I wish I could torture him. Like chop off his genitals. After all, castration is the best way to painfully hurt a guy's manhood. Both figuratively and literally speaking.  
  
Thus, I was left to cry a flood. And then throw up. And then come to a resolution.  
  
Polly Pocket, I have just decided something that could alter my life for the better.  
  
I have officially given up drugs and alchohol. Well, not giving up per say. Just, taking it in moderation. No more over usage.  
  
And the biggest decision is that I won't have sex until I am happy. Really happy.  
  
I want my life back and I want to be real again. I want to wake up and not pretend to be a dumb slut. I can now be a smart slut minus the relentless whoring around.  
  
This is a big big BIG day in the history of Brooke Davis, it should even be noted in Tree Hill history.  
  
I am going to go into school tomorrow and act compassionate and smart. I will raise my hand up and answer a teacher's question. I will prove those people wrong!  
_  
_Wow, I have never felt so pumped up in my life. I could seriously use a good cheer parade. I have way too much energy._  
  
I looked down at my hand, only to see it grasping a can of Red Bull.  
  
_Sh!t! Polly, I just had a whole can of Red Bull! It's 2 am and I can't sleep! O well, peace out Polly._  
  
I threw the electronic diary under my bed. Those psychologists were onto something. Talking helps. I guess, talking to yourself is not supposed to though. It really isn't the first sign of insanity. O well, I welcome insanity to my crash course life.  
  
I slowly get up and put a random CD into my boombox. Apparently the volume was up high. It boomed throughout the entire floor level, waking everyone up. Well, who ever was sleeping.  
  
Then someone banged my door.  
  
"Brooke, turn off that fcuking music!" Peyton screamed. God, I just love her.  
  
"Shut up bitch!" I yelled back. Hey, why not join the sisterly act. She busted inside, her face red and plastered with a green facial mask.  
  
"I'm trying to sleep. Turn it off and go to bed!"  
  
"O stop acting like mom. You know there's a reason why our parents are never home. Know what it is?"  
  
"For idiots to bring our house down to a crumbling downfall with the use of ear-splitting music and deaf-inducing noise?"  
  
"No, silly! To do whatever we want."  
  
"Brooke we're not in middle school anymore. Staying up late is no longer cool."  
  
"Never said it was Peyt, but wait... are you mad you're missing your beauty sleep," I taunted her. She would never admit to beauty sleeping, but I know she does it. She goes all out when she sleeps. She puts the cucumber slices over her eyes, and the green exfoliating mask. So right now, Peyton is standing in front of me with a green-slash-red face. Looks like Christmas.  
  
"Whatever Brookes. I just wanna sleep. Tonight was really bad at the party."  
  
"Why what happened? I thought you and Jake were hitting it off."  
  
"We were, but then some guy came in and pulled out a gun and a bomb and all this sh!t."  
  
"Never a dull moment in Tree Hill, huh?"  
  
"You can say that again."  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"Well a guy named Tim stopped him and then... umm.. this girl stopped the bomb," she said with rather shifty eyes. If I didn't know Peyt better, I would say she's hiding something from me.  
  
"Did ya call the police?"  
  
"Agh you know that Tree Hill police are the most incompetent force alive."  
  
"True."  
  
"I'm heading off to bed," Peyton yawned suddenly and abruptly left.  
  
"O ok," I mumbled.  
  
I was a lil disappointed that Peyt left. Sometimes I think she's hiding something from me. Maybe it's about her past. I know she hates talking about it. I'm the only one whoever actually learned about her mysteriously messed up past.  
  
Most people don't like her, but she just doesn't give a sh!t. That's what I like about her. She shows all the strength that I failed to ever do. She acts like herself; she's not fake. It makes me wonder why she's friends with me. I'm so fake. But she knows the real me. She can see through the layers. I guess people don't like her because of that. They just don't want to be exposed.  
  
More people don't even know the simple facts about her. They only know she's my best friend. They don't know that Peyton Smith is adopted and hates everyone else named Smith. Including that bitch named Joanne Smith.  
  
She's a great person and I hoped she would stay to hear my revelation. So here I was bursting with such anticipation that I wanted to just scream "I will not whore my self out." But then I thought Jackass might hear me...  
  
To be honest, I wasn't surprised by the bomb scare. This town is so screwed up, I'm always expecting this sort of stuff. Hell, yesterday someone went streaking through the whole town and got arrested for "obscene presentation of ones self." The other day, someone let loose the whole dog/cat pound and the town was literally raining cats and dogs. I stole a couple.  
  
I scrambled my ass up and headed to the only door where I could possible have some girl talk. The only other girl in our house. Who speaks English.  
  
My hand knocked on the white wooden door and it opened with ease. Sitting on the bed with her headphones on and snacking away at Cheetos was Haley.  
  
Ok sure, she seems a little standoffish. I have a good feeling she isn't fond of me. And I don't like her either. But I need girl talk.  
  
Her head popped up and she immediately stopped her CD player and ruffled the CD and papers away from my view. I arched my eyebrow, but ignored her previous action. I shrugged my shoulders and leaned against the doorway.  
  
"Hi, I was wondering if I could... umm... talk," I stammered. Usually, I don't try to talk to people who hate me. But today is different. Or should I say tonight is different, being how its 2:30 am.  
  
"O yeh... sureee," Haley replied while eyeing me strangely.  
  
"So did ya like the party?" I asked while leaning harder onto the doorway.  
  
"Yeh, I met a guy there... remember those two guys who made that grand entrance we failed to do?"  
  
"O don't tell me you're knocking them both," I teased as I made my way to sit on her bed.  
  
"Nahhh... The one named Nathan is already claimed," she smiled. Wow she's actually happy and smiling. While talking to me. Now that's amazing.  
  
"So what dya guys do?"  
  
"He took me out of the party and we walked and talked. It was so sweet."  
  
"Can't say the same about your friend," I mumble.  
  
"Why what happened?" she asked with true concern.  
  
"He... It's just so complicated," I breathed. It really was. Plus, I don't want to tell her for 2 reasons. One, she is close with the enemy. Two, I don't know her.  
  
"That's Luke for ya," she said reassuringly. I looked at her face as she said it, and I saw this guilty look flash by, but it disappeared quickly.  
  
"Well, I know I'm no better. I just wanted to use him and sweep him fast."  
  
"Did you?"  
  
"No, he didn't want to."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah... and it's just that... at one point, I felt something. Like something so real and special, but he just doesn't feel it. Story of my life, girl wants guy, guy doesn't want girl."  
  
There was a dead silence that just sucked into the air and absorbed all the noise. I felt my ears pounding and at a point, I started to hear things. You know, like its so silent, but then you hear things like an air vent. But the creepy silence was broken by Haley.  
  
"Brooke... don't get hung up over one guy. Lucas, he's nothing special... Well, being his best friend, there's nothing that I find particularly special in an attractive way. Our friendship is platonic all the way. Anyways, I just don't think it's right for a girl to get depressed over some idiot who acts like a dog."  
  
I smile lightly and reply to this piece of advice.  
  
"No, he acts like Shaft," I laugh.  
  
"O my god, that is true," she said while thinking about it.  
  
"But you're right. That's why I am giving up sex for a while."  
  
"You're giving up sex because of Lucas?!?"  
  
"No, I just don't wanna be that girl anymore. Tell me the truth, when you met me, did you thing I was a stupid slut?"  
  
"Well, ummm—"  
  
"Just tell the truth."  
  
"God, I thought you were the biggest bag of hoe this side of the globe. And boy, did I think you were the definition of ditz. And—"  
  
"Ok that's enough," I say before you starts listing.  
  
"Sorry, I got carried away."  
  
"It's ok, people always assume. That's why I just can't keep up with the façade anymore."  
  
"So lemme guess, you're the supposedly stupid cheerleading whore, who is really a smart care bear?"  
  
"More or less," I laughed.  
  
"I should've known," Haley sarcastically said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm a little confusing."  
  
"I know that much."  
  
"But, cmon. I didn't want to boast around that my real dream job is to become a nuclear chemist."  
  
"You wanna be a nuclear chemist?!?"  
  
"Been my dream since I learned to read. But I just told people I wanted to model."  
  
"Model!?!"  
  
"Yeah... I know that was way far off from the real deal, but I had to tell them something."  
  
"But why hide from people? Why all the secrets?"  
  
"I guess I wasn't ready to deal with the real me. Besides, I'm not the only one with secrets."  
  
"Yeah," Haley said as she brushed her hair.  
  
"Looks like the Red Bull is starting to wear off... Goodnight," I yawned. I stood up and went over to the doorway.  
  
"Wait, Brooke..." Haley said quickly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm glad for you. And about Lucas, don't worry about him. He's never had it right with girls, he always just had messed up relationships. Give him time."  
  
"Yeah.... I guess you're right."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight," I mumble as I close her door.  
  
Well that went alright. I actually expected her to go all bitchy. But she's didn't. Maybe she's not so bad.  
  
I walked down the hall and opened the door. As it creaked open, my eyes quickly shifted to the masculine body sitting on my bed. He quickly stood up in an instant and shoved his hands in his jean pockets. He looked down at the floor as if he was embarrassed.  
  
"What are you doing here Lucas?" I asked getting mad.  
  
"I—I um... came here to—uh talk to you... Tonight was—"  
  
"Wrong. I shouldn't have came onto you. It was my fault," I said quickly. I didn't want to hear him apologize. It just made the fresh cut wound sting even more. I felt the lump rise up in my throat.  
  
Lucas looked long and hard at me. Like he was trying to figure something out. I looked down at the floor.  
  
"Yeah, you're right..." he whispered as he inched closer to me. Then he took my hands and looked into my eyes. Reflexively, I stole my hands away and tore the eye contact apart.  
  
"Goodnight," I said coldly. He looks shocked, hurt, and rejected. I almost want to wipe those expressions away with a kiss, but I hold back.  
  
"Goodnight," he mumbled.  
  
He walked out of the room, leaving me to collapse onto the bed. I grabbed my electronic diary and fumbled with the buttons to make a new entry. Tears poured down my cheeks, but I started my babble without any trouble whatsoever.  
  
_"Dear Dolly or Molly or whatever your name is. Life sucks. Jackass just walked in and looked so... sincere and almost like he... cared. I wish he would just disappear or even better die. I wish death upon him! He tried to talk about it, apologize and crap. But everyone knows that sorry doesn't mean sh!t. It's the most useless thing to say. Just a stupid meaningless statement..."_  
  
I stop the entry and throw the diary across the room onto my couch. I rolled over into my bed and pulled the sheets closer to my body. I looked at the clock. It was 3:00 am.  
  
Unfortunately, the Red Bull kicked back in and haunted me. The energy drink should be outlawed in all 50 states and then some. Cursing the magically energizing drink, I pulled the comforter over my head and closed my eyes tightly, hoping that my resolution would change my life for the better. And that I wouldn't quit first thing tomorrow when I see Lucas.


End file.
